


Behind the Scenes ft. Jared Padalecki

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Filming, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit gets real when Jared discovers Misha's true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1;

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome,  
> I would just like to start this off with letting you know this is a work of fiction  
> Any characters portrayed in this story are not exact to anyone  
> Do not take this story literally  
> Thank you.

        Jensen was relieved to be able to leave set. He had spent hours running back and forth between building and set and costume and makeup and any other little thing that they asked of him. So yeah, he was tired and wanted a break. As much as people liked to believe, being an actor wasn’t as easy as commonly thought. Even Jensen’s co-workers thought so. Him and Jared had had a hard day. Jared walked out of the building with him.

        "Hey man, me and Misha were going to head over to a bar later. Want to come for a few with us?" Jared asked, Mostly just out of being polite to his fellow friend. Jensen nodded, a night of fun couldn't hurt.

~~

        Jensen and Misha downed their beers quickly, ordering another right after the last drop was swallowed. It didn't take long at that rate for both of them to get drunk. Jared sat at the same table as them and pursed his lips,  _what childish co-workers I have._  Jared thought to himself. Even though he wasn't drunk quite yet, they all still had a good time together. It was just a casual night, the three of them talking and joking with each other. Something that they weren’t able to do very often while they were filming. Currently Misha was reminiscing in the pranks that they had pulled on each other over the course of the years they’d had together. It would have been a fairly innocent conversation, (minus some of the details of the pranks), except Jared saw the looks that Misha kept shooting to Jensen. Just those little subtle glances that went right over everyone else’s head, including Jensen. Having worked with Misha for so long now, Jared knew that something was up. He let it slide though for now, he didn’t want anything to spoil their night.

~~

        After a couple hours they decided to leave. After all, they did have shooting tomorrow and it was hell when everyone was exhausted and grouchy. Misha clapped Jensen on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. Jensen took no notice of it besides the obvious outer layer. Jared on the other hand saw the small smile that occurred from Misha, the lingering hand, the faint blush. Something was definitely up with him.

       "Alright guys, I really have to go. Never told Danneel that I was going out with you guys." The other two 'oooed' in a bad sort of way and wished him luck.         They said their goodbyes at which Jensen parted ways with them, heading towards his car and driving home, even though he knew he shouldn't have.

        When he walked in his hotel he saw his wife seated on the bed with the light on and a book in her lap. She looked pissed.

        "About time you got home." She said in a flat voice, her words almost scaring Jensen. He walked around the corner into view and gave her his charming smile and a wink.

        "Sorry about that, went out for a little with Jared and Misha." He pulled his shirt off over his head and walked over by the bed, sitting down on it and slipping his shoes off.

        "Damnit Jensen, it's past 2 am. That wasn't 'for a little'" his wife complained. He sighed and stood once more, slipping his pants off, leaving him only in boxers as he got into bed. Jensen could already tell that it was going to be a conversation he really didn’t want to get into right this moment. Especially in his intoxicated and exhausted state.

        "I don't need to tell you every time I do something. Believe it or not I do have a life where I'm a grown adult who can do things when he pleases." A huff sounded from Danneel's mouth and Jensen rolled to his side, facing away from her.

        "I only had one night to come up and spend with you before I had to head back home. I just wanted to actually  _spend_  it with you." Jensen's eyes rolled.

        "Maybe next time you shouldn't come up here while I'm _working._ " Jensen struck a nerve with that one because within seconds the light was switched off and his wife left the bed with a pillow and a blanket. Jensen clenched his teeth together tightly, feeling guilty for upsetting her to the point where she would rather sleep on the floor, he was also ticked that she was trying to force him into giving a detailed play-by-play. Such a stupid argument to have anyways. It didn't matter anymore though, Jensen just closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

~~

        The morning came all too quickly. Jensen peaked through his eyes only to have the bright sun anger his headache. A groan slipped out of his mouth.  _Hangovers are the worst._  He thought to himself. Jensen pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his tired eyes. Danneel had crawled back into bed at some point during the night. He debated on if he should wake her up to apologize for being so rude last night. The more he thought about what had happened though, the angrier he got.

        After the night that he had had, Jensen was not looking forward to filming again today but it's what paid the bills, plus he did enjoy it even if he complained often enough. Danneel stirred in her sleep, a yawn pushing through her lips.  _I don't really want to face her either right now_. He thought to himself. It wasn't going to be a choice though. She was going to complain one way or another. 'We are a family now Jensen, we have a baby, you need to start acting more like a father and a husband.' It pissed him off more just thinking about it.

        "Look-" Danneel started.  
        "Don't even bother." Jensen had cut her off. He climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase, slipping them on and leaving the room. After she was cut off, Danneel didn’t say another word to him.

        There was still a few more hours until Jensen was required to show up for filming and all the other stuff so to pass time he wandered around the town. It was quite boring actually, nothing much to look at besides random shops and passerby's. Jensen tried to avoid the latter as much as possible. It was fairly sunny out so it was possible to wear his hat and sunglasses without looking too out of place.

        His feet carried him farther and farther from the hotel, each step calming him down though. No one out here would yell at him for going out with friends. Thinking about the fight only brought up the anger again. Jensen balled his fists up, forcing himself to calm down as he was still in public. Having a breakdown in public was not the sort of publicity he wanted or needed. His career had taken off over the past couple of years and he was gonna do everything he could to keep it going.

        After a while Jensen knew that he had to get back to his car so he could get to the studio. The walk back seemed much longer than going. He already had his keys with him so at least for now he wouldn't have to face his wife.

        The drive up to the studio was beautiful, trees and other scenery that flew by Jensen's window. It helped to calm him down.

         _A whole day of filming. At least I have my friends here with me._  He thought to himself as he got out of the car and made his way up to the set.


	2. Chapter 2

        Jensen went straight for the food that was set out for cast and crew, grabbing a small pastry and putting it in his mouth.  _Dean and I share way too many characteristics. It's a little scary sometimes._  He thought to himself. After downing a few more, Jensen decided he'd go find Jared to kill time before shooting. He wasn't sure what scenes they would be doing so Misha might not be here today, Jared always was though. Sure enough both Jared and Misha were here, standing together in a corner, deep in conversation.  
  
        Now usually seeing the two talk wouldn't have stopped Jensen in his tracks. The two talked all the time. It was the way that they were talking though that made him pause. The fact that they were off and secluded in a corner away from everyone else. That was a strange thing for them to do but it still wasn't completely odd. Jared was doing his motherly what-have-you-done pose, his hands in fists and firmly planted on his hips, another action that was weird but wasn't too out of the ordinary. What really made Jensen stop was the way Misha was reacting to the conversation. Usually he had no problem being around people, a fairly confident guy who was straightforward and wasn't afraid of much. So why now was he hanging his head and fidgeting nervously? Jensen decided to ask later and turned to go find something else to do for the mean time. That conversation looked like it didn't want any interruptions.  
  
        One of the workers pulled out a megaphone, asking for all actors to come to make up. Jensen made his way over there and took a seat. He always felt sort of stupid for having to have make up on every time but so did Jared, he couldn't complain too much.  
  
        "You seem oddly quiet today." The lady said to him. Jensen just shrugged his shoulders, not really in a talking mood as he was still puzzled over his two friends. Soon after Jensen had sat down Misha and Jared entered and took their own seat. When Jensen looked at them Jared looked completely fine, almost smug with the smile he was wearing. Misha on the other hand still looked like a beat puppy. He never raised his head or met either of their eyes.  
  
        Soon after sitting down all three were hustled to today's set and were told on what they were to do. Jared wasn't in this current scene so he sat in a chair off to the side, watching the filming. Jensen stood next to Misha, thinking over and trying to remember lines, movement, emotion. Misha stood there with his head hung and hands twisted together; he kept re-twisting them, over and over. It was slightly annoying. There was no reason for him to be nervous, this was the same as any other day. Jensen leaned over and nudged Misha with his elbow. Misha was startled and stared wide-eyed at Jensen.  
  
        "Calm down, would ya? There's nothing to be nervous about." Jensen tried to help. For Misha though, it only made things worse.  
  
         _What if he knows?_  Misha thought to himself,  _what if Jensen knows that I've grown feelings for him?_  Misha was slowly going into a panic as he thought of all the possibilities. He kept his mouth shut instead of saying anything to Jensen.  _I can't let him know._  
  
        The two spent quite a bit of time working on this one scene. Misha was still nervous and it took him awhile to even be able to look at Jensen without getting tongue tied. Even though Jensen didn't know the whole reason for why Misha was nervous he had concluded that it had something to do with him, and of course, he assumed that it was negative. Jensen thought to himself while he was waiting for the next take. Questioning himself about what he might have done to upset Misha to the point where he couldn't even look at him anymore. It was frustrating for Jensen, not knowing why and not knowing how to fix things. This was his friend, someone who had worked with for years, someone who had been there through a lot. Misha was the last person that Jensen wanted to lose as a friend.   
  
        They finally called for a lunch break and almost everyone rushed over to the tables where the food was kept.  
  
        "Hey Misha?" Jensen called, keeping back from where most people were. Misha turned to look at him. There was still that look of anxiety evident on his face. It was really starting to worry Jensen.  
  
        "Did I do something? I mean, you seem to be acting weird and I just have a feeling that I might have done something to offend you." Jensen took a step closer, trying to get back to how things usually were with them. He tried to act casual, like he wasn't at all worried about little things that might not even be true. On the inside though, Jensen was about to have a panic attack. He thought himself into a worry, now doubting every thing that had ever happened between them.   
  
        "Uh, no. It's just, don't worry about it Jensen." Misha finally said, looking up and meeting his eyes. Even the fact that Misha couldn't say what he was upset over did nothing to ease the panic. The two made eye contact and Jensen didn't see any pain in those eyes, just that nervous look. It still fired up that panic in Jensen, not knowing what was wrong and how to fix things made it so much worse.  
  
        "Alright then, how about some food?" Misha nodded and followed Jensen to the tables. Each grabbed their own plate and filled it with different foods to their liking. After filling their plates the two walked off to find Jared who was at a table around fellow co-workers. Misha and Jensen took a seat at the last two chairs at the table. Jared eyed them, a smile still on his lips.   
  
        As much as Misha hated it, Jared knew. Jared knew the whole thing. Not that Misha ever came out and said it, he just wasn't as blind as Jensen. Jared also had the upper-hand here being the open ears that Misha often went to with his problems. Knowing all that he did, it made his day much more entertaining. Jared was able to catch all the little glances shot Jensen's way that no one else noticed. He saw the look on Misha's face anytime Dean or Jensen was mentioned. It was quite humorous for him. More ammo for him to use against Misha. Also a pretty good starter for blackmail should the time ever be needed.  
  
        Lunch ended thirty minutes later. A couple of extras were being called to set. For this scene Jensen wasn't needed, nor was Jared, so Jensen took this opportunity to ask Jared about Misha.  
  
        "Hey, you noticed Misha acting weird?" He asked, not beating around the bush. He wanted to get it over with and fix things. A sort of laugh that was really more of a snort came from Jared.  
  
        "I have noticed." He said, a smirk on his lips. Jensen was a bit frustrated that he didn't elaborate.   
  
        "Well are you gonna tell me?" Jensen asked. He had folded his arms in an attempt to look casual. It also helped hide the shakes that were starting to form in the early stages of his panic.  
  
        "I can't right now," Jared said, "trust me though, you'll find out soon."   
  
        It didn't answer any of Jensen's questions, didn't really even help to calm him down either. At least Jared had said he would know soon though. The only problem is he didn't know when 'soon' was. 'Soon' could be in the next hour or it very well could be within the next week, month, anything. 'Soon' was more of a form of slow torture rather than a reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took longer than you guys were expecting.  
> Another apology if it's boring for you.  
> I had a whole bunch of ideas for this story but it seems getting there won't be easy.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who bookmarked, kudo-ed, commented on this story.   
> If you are interested I have another Destiel fanfiction on my account that's finished.


	3. 3;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd to save time so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also trying to keep chapters short in hopes I can update faster
> 
> (Quit talking, Mary, they all know you're lying.)

Jensen went back to his hotel that night. He wanted sleep, desperately wanted sleep, but he couldn't with all that was running through his head. Over and over he thought about Misha and the way he had avoided Jensen or been too shy to even look at him. Why? It was so unlike his friend. They had been working together for years now and had been more than comfortable with each other. So why now was there a sudden nervousness? It made absolutely no sense to Jensen. Misha had never been the type of guy to back down or be even the least bit shy. Not on the first day they had met and not even a week ago when they were filming something weird. Sure he was a quirky guy but this wasn't the way Misha usually was. This was one-hundred-percent not Misha.

Jensen sighed as he rolled over, groping the bed beneath him for his phone. He dialed Jared’s number, assuming that he might share. Jared picked up by the second ring.

“Hello?”

“I have a quick question for you.” Jensen stalled, not sure whether he really wanted the answer to this. He thought faintly about the ‘you’ll know soon’ but decided he’d ask anyway. Jared waited silently on the other end. “Dude, could you please tell me what’s going on with Misha?” Jared just laughed.

“Look man, it’s not my place to tell you. I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet though, it’s pretty obvious.”

Jensen dropped the subject of Misha and talked for a few minutes before Jared complained of being tired, hanging up and leaving Jensen to his thoughts. He couldn't quite understand what it was that was bothering Misha. Nothing seemed to fit. Their latest prank wasn't one that could have made him so jittery, was it? Jensen clearly remembered that it wasn't sexual, harmful, or anything along those lines. All they did was move his props around set, enough to make him flustered for a scene or two but nothing to make him so un-Misha-like.

Jensen’s head hurt after a little while, his brain still racing through ideas of what happened recently and even going farther back, looking for anything that could possibly have screwed their friendship up this bad. Nothing made sense and it only frustrated Jensen more.

I’ll just apologize tomorrow and maybe that will fix things. Apologize for anything and everything I could have done. After that thought it was easier to get to sleep, his mind finally resting from the constant stream of thoughts.

~~

The next day started with an alarm, quick shower and the drive to the studio. It was tedious at best, of course,  but either way it was work and work was money. Jensen was ushered into make-up, hair, clothing, the crew all ready to get filming done sooner than they had the day before, (in hopes the Misha can 'get it together' as it was so nicely stated). He was hoping to have a chance to talk to Misha before shooting so he could apologize, maybe making things run a little more smoothly. He never did though, even Jensen was too nervous to see the outcome of that one.

Misha made his way into make-up, taking the seat next to Jensen but still keeping his eyes glued to the floor, cheek indented slightly as he chewed on his inner cheek. It was obvious that he was still nervous and while Jensen couldn't apologize, at least not with so many people around, he did want to fix things.

"Me and Jared were thing about going out drinking tonight, wanna join?" Misha's eyes grew slightly wider but he never turned and looked at Jensen, just stayed focused on the floor. Jensen was almost hurt by this, by the fact that his long time friend was so offended? hurt? that he couldn't even look at Jensen anymore. It occurred to Jensen that this was more than a simple prank.

Jeannie, the hair stylist, leaned down and whispered in Jensen's ear. "Is it just me or is Misha almost, scared of you?" She asked quietly. Jensen only nodded his head, unable to form words.

"I don't understand it either," he mumbled. After that the room went silent, the only sounds were tools hitting a counter or other items doing what they do. No one spoke. The whole time Jensen was worrying about what he could have done to invoke such a reaction. It was beyond him to know, although Jared said he would know, but he couldn't think of something so bad that Misha would quit talking. He resolved to himself that he would apologize today, he had to, and he would also get Misha to go out with him and Jared that night, a little normalcy might be good for all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god. I am so sorry this has taken forever for me to update. I love everyone who comments or leaves kudo's. Next time I take forever spam me with comments ok? Get my attention and tell me to get my lazy ass writing. I am also going to (hopefully) be publishing some more stories on this account in the near future. Lots of Destiel, possibly some Wincest, maybe even other TV shows (like In the Flesh and Maze Runner because yas). So anyway, thank you for sticking with me and I am v v v v v v sorry :)


End file.
